


Lemon Sherbert

by adnauseam



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnauseam/pseuds/adnauseam
Summary: Five ways it could have happened and the one way it did.





	Lemon Sherbert

 

1

“ _Hazel_ ,” Daisy said dreamily. “This is the best _ever_.”

I thought so too. The sky was bright blue and the sun, hovering above the treeline, was gentle and bursting with light. Daisy was lying back on the grass with her eyes shut and her arms out to her sides as if she was flying.

The case was solved and I knew Daisy would be pining for another in only minutes, but for the moment we were drifting together on the satisfaction of a job well done. It was heavenly.

Watching Daisy sprawled on the lawn made my heart quiver, suddenly.

 

2

“Hazel,” Alexander said all in a rush, his face all red. “I’m not sure that this is going to work.”

The words made me feel all awful about the stomach, and all constricted around my heart.

“There’s just not the space, d’you know what I mean? And—"

Daisy came running down the hallway, hair flying about and eyes absolutely manic. “C’mon, Hazel, quickly!” She grabbed at my wrist and pulled me along with her. “ _He’s getting away!_ ”

Just as we were about to turn the corner, I glanced back and saw Alexander staring after us with an odd expression.

 

3

“HAZEL! That’s IT! Now we just have to find her!”

“I know where she’ll be – in the summerhouse, didn’t Mr Curzon say that—”

“Yes, that’s brilliant, Watson!” Daisy grinned at me. These are my favourite moments, when everything clicks and we might as well be one person.

She seized my hand. “We _must_ get there _at once_.”

But even though we were working together as well as always, it felt different suddenly; holding hands with Daisy as an adult, not a child. Suddenly it felt important, like a crucial clue in a case I was moments away from solving.

 

4

“Get out!” Daisy cried. “I can’t stand it!”

“No!” I yelled back. She stared at me in shock. I noticed with a sharp turn in my stomach that her eyes were reddened and shining and that she was deflating against the windowsill. I felt suddenly not so much smaller than her.

She made an incoherent, frustrated noise and turned away on her heel, but I could still see how she was shaking.

“Daisy,” I said quietly, not knowing what I was about to say. “Daisy, it’s alright, me too.”

She swerved towards me, her expression the very picture of disbelief.

 

5

“Oh, don’t be an idiot, Watson.”

She said it crossly but I could tell I was on to something, because there were spots of pink high up on her cheeks and she wouldn’t meet my eyes.

“But you were red-faced and embarrassed all evening! And she is very beautiful. And I know you, Daisy.”

“I don’t even like her!” Daisy exclaimed. “She’s horrid. I don’t know how anyone likes her.”

“But—” I stopped suddenly, a suspicion drifting into my mind. Only it seemed so unlikely.

Daisy was blushing all over now and looking anywhere but me.

I stepped forwards.

 

+1

“Watson, you are quite the cleverest person I have ever met.”

I glowed, as I always do when she compliments me, and felt all warm inside, at least until she said, “Except for me of course. Obviously Mr Cunningham wasn’t at home—”

“He was with Rita!”

Daisy beamed at me. “Which means that…”

“It must have been Lucy Derwent!” I cried. Daisy beamed even harder at me and nudged me excitedly, only she didn’t just nudge me, she came closer and closer until I was staring cross-eyed at her eyelashes.

“Daisy…” I said uncertainly.

“Hazel,” Daisy replied firmly. “ _Hush._ ”

 

 


End file.
